Laura Seton
Laura Elizabeth Seton (born February 12, 1981) is a currently active wrestler in SHOOT Project. She is also a current player for the San Antonio Silver Stars and a Gold Medalist in sprinting. While multiple sport athletes are not uncommon, Seton is unique in being an active WNBA player and grappler. This has caused conflicts between her WNBA home and her full-time job in SHOOT Project. Laura is known for an energetic style of wrestling and her famous ability to stay calm in any situation. Laura, at first, fell under the new wrestler syndrome. As a female entering the wrestling world, it normally did not lend itself well to the fans nor the IWC. For Laura, it was no different. As the fans were not accepting of her, she found it hard to play to them. Over her first couple months, they saw she was serious about wrestling and had improved with each match. Her work was enough to turn the most critical fan to her side and she's been a consistent face since. =Career= Laura's career actually started on a bit of a dare. Laura has been known for being a bit of an athlete that will take any challenge from any opponent. This is a factor that has stayed with her throughout her 12 year career... NYSWF During the spring of 2000, a company called the NYSWF was touring the midwest and had a stop in Madison, WI. Laura caught a commercial for the show and saw a familiar face. She attended the show, and she successfully ran interference in this person's match. She continued to be a thorn in his side for the next month. After the person retired, Laura was set to move on with her life but was approached by the owner of a rival fed that was about to restart, the EWA. EWA and Olympic Gold She presented with a contract, while reluctant, she would sign. She elected to train herself and go through “on the job” training. Her first few matches were not very good quality-wise, as she was relying on her raw athletic ability. Yet, by the end of May, she would find herself holding a minor title in the EWA. Originally unaccepted because of being a woman in a man's sport, the fans would warm up to her. The improving quality of her matches earned her devoted a fan base. It was also during this beginning stage of her career that she started her Olympic success. She won a pair of gold medals in the 2000 Sydney Olympics. However, she could not field endorsement offers at the time, due to her status as a NCAA Athlete. Those offers would still be on the table for her once she graduated in 2003. After College Like any other wrestler, Laura experienced the abrupt closings of federations. While it was hard to balance wrestling with her college education and college basketball, she continued to do so. All of this was much to the chagrin of many wrestling writers, legit or dirtsheet... They disliked her because she was not the standard wrestler or diva. Laura was an unorthodox performer who had her own style. She would routinely win second-tier titles in the companies, and it became common for her to cross into the main event scene. While not as red-hot a commodity as other wrestlers, her mainstream popularity from the major media sources made her a name people wanted to have. Unfortunately, she began experiencing a routine pattern. She would enter a company, constantly needing to prove to her new owners she was as good as advertised. She started jobbing, but she would quickly reach mid-card status. Then, she would soon win the company's second-tier belt. Finally, he would then attain upper mid-card status before losing the belt. Of course, she would then be given a couple tag matches with the main event wrestlers. Yet, as she proved she could contend for a World Title... the company would close. Abrupt Retirement In August 2006, Laura experienced the dreaded burnout and retired suddenly. She decided to returned home to Oshkosh and became editor of her local newspaper. The money wasn't the best, but the millions she made from her endorsements was safely banked. As it was known, pay was not an issue for her. In 2008, the athlete she was returned, and she returned to the world of sport and wrestling. LEGACY and More Gold Medals She joined LEGACY in April 2008. While active in LEGACY, she began training for the Beijing Olympics. In August, she took home three more gold medals. As for wrestling, she was originally a favorite of the female crowd and children and the male fans that remembered her from the past. In the grand scheme, though, Laura was basically starting from scratch. By the end of 2008, she was showing she belonged in LEGACY. By 2009, her popularity skyrocketed as she won the well-respected Tao of Valor title. With the win, the other wrestlers show began to her respect. This was overdue, as she pinned one of LEGACY's more popular stars, Justin Moreno. In the process, she was noticed by the snarky and somewhat psychotic Loco Martinez. What began as minor remarks towards her... It grew into a more personal hatred between both parties. The two would quickly enter a feud. At the same time, Laura elected to resume the basketball career. After a tryout and training camp, Laura earned a spot with the Minnesota Lynx of the WNBA. Laura was a consistent role player off the bench. And again, she would juggle wrestling and basketball. During this time, Loco not only bullied Laura's internet fans, on her fan forum. As he also decided to troll her fan boards, he also dealt her one cruel hand. He forced her to lose the Tao of Valor Title. Loco Martinez and More Bad News... While Laura and Loco continued their harsh words with each other, there was another Seton that came into the picture for Loco... During a recruiting trip to Philadelphia's St. Joseph's University, Madison Seton crossed paths with Loco. Much to Madison's surprise, Loco wasn't as big a jerk as he appeared at LEGACY events. The two would become friends. This friendship was hidden until 2010. It is said this may have helped Madison's choice to attend St. Joseph's University as an athlete. At one of the final STRIFEs of LEGACY's run, it was revealed Madison's relations with Loco not a platonic friendship. It had entered a sexual nature. Laura was incensed, to the point of nearly disowning her sister. She used this as even further motivation towards destroying Loco Martinez. At the final LEGACY PPV, Destined for Greatness, Laura picked up arguably her biggest career win. She finally defeated Loco Martinez. Not long after the event,though, it was announced LEGACY was about to close... Again, Laura was without a home. SHOOT Project After a couple months away from the ring, Laura decided it was time to lace up the boots again. She felt the most comfortable thing to do would be to join SHOOT Project. Once again, she joined a federation with a tough fan base, but a number of these fans were already familiar with her. This time, she was shown a warm reception in her SHOOT debut at Revolution 72. Laura debuted at DOMINION 3 against a rookie named Alex Cruz. Even with downtime to her credit, Laura continued on her winning ways as she dominated the match. Due to this performance, Laura was thrust into a match for the Sin City Championship at Salvation 2011 against Tanya Black and Jester Smiles, the current champion. In her second ever SHOOT Project match, Laura won the Sin City Championship. This would not set well with Tanya Black, however. Laura would be a fighting champion, as she took on Alex Cruz again. This time, though, it would be in a three way match with Lunatikk Crippler involved. She was able to win the match and retain her title for the time being. However, Tanya Black called out Laura for being a "celebrity posing as a real wrestler." Laura did not take kindly to another fellow female wrestler insulting her career. At Redemption 2011, she would take on Tanya Black in a street fight. However, fate was not kind to Laura, as Tanya took the Sin City Championship. Yet, the office was not too happy with Tanya's win. As such, with the recommendation of past champions and road agents to test Tanya's mettle, the Sin City Championship Series was created to coincide with the Master of the Mat 2011. Needless to say, Tanya was incensed. Jason Johnson, though, signed his stamp onto the series. And Laura was back in the title hunt... Laura was one of the more dominant factors in the entire title series. She dominated against "Style Warrior" Curtis Rose. She did engage in a rare tie against Jean-Gerard Baptiste. However, her run was over when she met the eventual new Sin City Champion, Lunatikk Crippler in the finals. Crippler had squeaked by against someone else she would become synonmous with, Jaime Alejandro . She juggled her basketball life once again, as she was in the finals for the WNBA title with the Atlanta Dream. She was also plugged in for the Rule of Surrender Lucky Seven Match. Her week would prove to follow Murphy's Law as she saw her team being swept by her old team, the Minnesota Lynx. She also would taste defeat at the hands of the eventual Rule of Surrender Champion, Mason Pierce. After this, it would be a great while until she saw gold again in SHOOT, as she wrestled the arrogant Dan Stein in a battle for his newly won Sin City Championship. Laura would win the title at Revolution 93. She would defend the title at RISE against Pestalance and Dan Stein, who had invoked his rematch clause. Laura would prove again to one of the toughest around, as she took out both competitors. However, at Revolution 98, she would lose the title, in the same manner she won the title. She lost her belt to a newcomer named Edmund Augustus Shan. Yet, Laura is still looking ahead for the next challenge in her career... =Personal Life= Laura was raised in a large Catholic family in Oshkosh, Wisconsin. As the family had more boys than girls, Laura took on a tomboy persona. This would lead her to many opportunities as an athlete. She took her passion for sports into a scholarship at Winona State University for Basketball. Laura was an honor student and valedictorian at her high school, as she proved to have a 4.0 GPA throughout high school and her college years. Laura majored in journalism, and she still uses her degree on her fan site and guest columns for various sports papers. Currently, Laura is in a relationship with fellow competitor/rival, Jaime Alejandro. The relationship started in late July/early August, as Jaime was recovering from his injuries dealt by Issac Entragian. With her boyfriend, she is a requested celebrity for the Make A Wish Foundation. She has also engaged in fundraising to causes dear to him, The Wounded Warrior Project and The Fisher House. Laura is also notorious for being one of the more difficult autographs to acquire. She tries to avoid signing autographs unless at an advertised appearance, a WNBA game or a SHOOT Project show. She signs them with personalized statements, to ward off eBay sellers. =Wrestling= Moveset : Signature Moves *Modified Jawbreaker *"The Splits" - Punch done from the full split position *Leaping Clothesline *Huracanrana *Enzigiri *"Full Court Press" - Lou Thesz Press *Dropkick *Matrix-like Dodge *Reverse DDT *European Uppercut *STF *Camel Clutch *Facebuster *Missile Dropkick *Flying Body Press *Heatseeker Dive *Single Leg Crab *Sharpshooter : Finisher *'The Cookie Cutter' - Full Nelson Legsweep Facebuster ''Themes'' *"Gunboat" by Vixtrola *'"Whatever Gets You Through Today" by The Radio' Championships in Wrestling : LEGACY Wrestling *Tao of Valor Championship : SHOOT Project *Sin City Championship (2 Times) Category:SHOOT Project Wrestler Category:Active Category:American Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers born in Wisconsin Category:College educated wrestlers Category:Multi-sport wrestler Category:Face Category:Wrestlers born in 1981 Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2000 Category:Female Wrestlers